Fabricated foam-filled metal c1ad doors and doorway panels are known. When such doors are equipped with a large lite panel, the sheet metal which is blanked out to make way for the glazing assembly becomes scrap material which is ordinarily wasted.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that this scrap metal generated in connection with a different product line can be beneficially and economically utilized in the construction of doors and doorway panels of improved appearance which very closely resemble the appearance of true stile and rail wooden doors. Thus, the utilization of the scrap material from one product line is not only used economically in producing a second product line, but its use enhances the quality and saleability of the second product line in a meaningful way.
Additionally, according to the invention, a unique mode of assembly of components is provided in which parts are temporarily held in assembled relationship by a simple and economical mechanical means and are subsequently permanently united by the adhesive bonding effect of the injected foam.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.